


苦乐参半 | Bittersweet

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Campus, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 这咖啡里加了太多糖，喝起来都不像咖啡了。（大学AU。他俩已经交往了）
Relationships: Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Jake Park
Kudos: 1





	苦乐参半 | Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> ……像个狗血话剧剧本。

阳光惨淡的冬日午后，一对年轻情侣走进街角新开的咖啡馆。

“两杯黑咖啡，谢谢。”走在前面的男孩对店员说。他叫菲利普，高高瘦瘦，皮肤黝黑，染成白色的头发卷得让人起疑。他穿着颇休闲，背着洗到起球的电脑包，神情略显黯淡——这是长期熬夜的结果，年轻，却不再朝气。

紧随其后的男孩拍菲利普的肩膀，趁他转身，踮着脚在他嘴角亲了一口。

“你什么时候买的苹果糖？”菲利普舔着男孩留在他嘴角的口水问。

“笨，说过多少遍了，这是荔枝味。”这个男孩叫杰克，韩裔的面相，也是一身休闲打扮，不过丰富的配饰让他显得比另一位潮流一些。店里暖气很足，他还是习惯把脸埋进围巾里，只露出一双黑眼睛和英气的眉毛。

菲利普本想找靠窗的座位，但发现好位置都已经被人挑了，于是只好选了正中。杰克和店员又聊了什么，见男友招手，快步赶来入座。

“这样也挺好。反正这条街已经逛过那么多次了，不缺这一次。”杰克耸肩。

“才一年多，餐饮店倒了很多家呢。”菲利普麻利地摆好笔电，打开文档继续工作。“你约我出来，是要谈什么吗？”

“没什么，心情来了，想随便聊聊也不行么？”杰克摘下手套挂在靠背上，脖子上的围巾让他的脸开始冒蒸汽。

“可以啊。你知道我什么都听你的。”菲利普笑着回应道。

“这回可不一定呢。”杰克探头看一眼菲利普的文档，“你的论文又被退回来了吗？”

“是，那帮老狐狸还是不给过。别担心，我肯定不会错过这次机会的。”菲利普在身旁的男孩脸上亲了一口。

“听我的，再有下次，别去了。他们都比你能喝。费力还不讨好，何必呢？”杰克咂嘴。

“我又没醉。再说，这不是我想做就能做到的……”菲利普停下了敲键盘的手，脸色难看起来。

“哎，承认吧，你求他们给你写推荐的时候，他们也会用这句话推脱的。世界上有几件事是真心想做还做不到的？除非根本就不想做。”杰克说。

“这么喜欢揶揄我，你的证什么时候考？咱们当初都是信誓旦旦保证过的，一年眨眼就过去了，变卦的可是只有你啊。”菲利普皱眉。

“我是觉得，只要这个保证现在想起来还能让你开心，那就不算变卦。但，酒局的事儿？已经完全变味了。”

服务员端来两杯带搅拌棒的咖啡。菲利普压低声音：

“我们可以不要谈这个话题了吗？”

“那就答应我，早点戒酒。”杰克满不在乎，把围巾拉下一点缝隙，啜了一口咖啡。

“我尽力。”菲利普叹口气，“你的嘴怎么了？”

“上火烂嘴角。管那么多干嘛。”杰克说。

“你有遇到什么不开心的事吗？”菲利普问。

“没有。”杰克即答。

“真——的吗？”菲利普有意把疑问句拖长。

“我不知道。”杰克把杯子砸在桌上，一下子又蔫下来，按着眉头犯难，“我最近一直很焦虑。你说，我这人是不是挺差劲的？”

“不会啊。你怎么这么想？”菲利普敲着键盘，问。

“我经常觉得自己是个很不真诚的人，可是时间久了，我发现这根本改不掉，就是骨子里的东西。”杰克搅着杯中的咖啡，没精打采的样子，“有时候是说一套做一套，有时候是没法顺利地说出真心话，拐弯抹角。我知道我这性格其实挺糟糕的，不只是给我带来麻烦，给别人也是……”

菲利普摇头，不说话，只笑。

“我总是怕伤到别人。哪怕再重要不得不说的事，我都会觉得还是不说为好，肯定会让人家伤心的。”杰克说，“我——”

“太吵了。”菲利普敲着键盘，说。

“什么？”突然被人打断，杰克一时愣住。

“我说你那杯子，早空了。你还在搅什么？”

杰克盯着杯里一圈干结的咖啡渍，花了几秒钟整理语言。

“底下还有一点糖渣……”他不好意思地笑。

“噢，”菲利普有些吃惊，“我以为你不喜欢甜。”

“我一直都这么喝。”

“是吗？”菲利普笑笑。

“是啊。”杰克也笑。

没人接话。

“那我也试试吧。”菲利普起身去问店员要糖。

“菲利普。”杰克提高了嗓门，“喂，别忙活了，菲利普。”

他喊的人要了咖啡续杯，还顺便捎回来一盒方糖，指缝里夹着找回来的零钱和几包咖啡调料，摇摇欲坠。菲利普把这所有东西凌乱地堆在桌上，要不是杰克眼疾手快，笔记本电脑差点被挤落下去。

“你喜欢什么糖？黄糖，砂糖，还是方糖？”菲利普迅速地拆开糖包，一股脑倒进咖啡杯里，“这么多够吗？要不要加点奶？”

“这只是杯咖啡，菲利普。”

“嘿。只是杯咖啡，杰克，只是杯加糖的咖啡！然后乘以五十个星期、每星期固定三天……你为什么什么也不说？我简直要被你弄疯掉了！”菲利普搅拌着杯子里的糖水，咖啡卷出了一个狂野的漩涡，“我究竟做错了什么，值得你这样对我？”

“这不能说是错，只是——”

“求你直接给我答案。”

“所有事，菲利普。所有事。”杰克轻声说着，解下围巾。看到这一幕，菲利普捂住脸，没有力气再捉住那些撕开的纸包，糖粒撒了一桌。

“我不知道。”菲利普的声音趋于哽咽，“我……我很抱歉。”

“抱歉什么？”杰克问。

“我是个混球。我发誓，我一点也不记得那天晚上发生了什么，我完全断片了……我怎么知道会变成现在这样？我真的很抱歉，为我做过的任何可能伤害你的事……”

“别哭。”杰克抱住身旁的他。

菲利普缩起身子呜咽。

“别哭了。我说过，这不是简单的对和错的问题。你没有伤害任何人，恰恰相反，你只是人太好了。”杰克说，“我劝过你，菲利普，可是你没有听——你从来不会好好听我说话，而这都是我一手造成的，你不这么想吗？”

“你还记得你第一次请我喝咖啡？那时候你在笑，菲利普，我以为你很开心，我想看你一直开心下去——我愿意做任何你希望的事。我对所有事情都撒了谎，你也相信了所有事，我负责说，你负责接受，本来只是这样就好了。但我现在后悔了，因为我意识到，假设我在认识你以后有给出哪怕一点真诚的劝告，事情都不会变成现在这个样子。无论是咖啡，还是饮酒——挨拳头那下真的很痛，可是，谁让这些都是我自找的呢？”

菲利普什么也不说，只是流泪，最终他终于挤出一句像样的话来：

“可以把咖啡递给我吗？”

“还是别了，”杰克摇摇头，“你不会喜欢的。”

“既然你这么说，我就更要喝了。”菲利普很坚持。

他接过冷掉的咖啡，只喝了一口，脸上的表情就扭曲起来。

“味道如何？”

“加了太多糖，咖啡喝起来都不像咖啡了。”菲利普说。

“是吧，这太蠢了，你永远也不该学我这么做。”杰克大笑。

“但我还是可以陪你一起点这样的咖啡……”菲利普说。

“不，我们再也不会像这样一起喝咖啡了，菲利普。即使你能够容忍加糖的咖啡，我也无法忍受只会给人带来不愉快的它。”杰克红了眼眶，“哎，这家店的咖啡是怎么搞的，味道实在是太烂了……”


End file.
